Darkness Rising
by SevionTheWizard
Summary: Sevion one of the most powerful Wizards in the land, discovers that the son of pure evil has just been born. now he must assimilate an army chivalrous enough to fight back


Disclaimer: This story is based on the MMORPG Everquest. Sony/Verant owns Everquest and I am in no way affiliated with either one nor did I help create everquest.  
  
This story is simply a fan fic all names used in this story are made up and is only coincidental if someone actually has one of these names. For further information on Everquest go to www.everquest.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkness Rising: Tale of Good vs. Evil  
  
  
  
Sevion sat in his tower that looked over all of Felwithe, the High Elf city. After all, being a Grandmaster Wizard, Grandmaster Mage, and Grandmaster Enchanter would get you a nice, big house. He looked outside his window, the sun was almost down, and with a sigh he agreed to call it a night. He scooted all his spell components into a drawer and stacked away his papers and scrolls. He grabbed his staff that was crystallized at the top and leaned it on a corner. Sevion sighed again, "Why am I doing all this manually?" he said to himself. He began incantating his spell while he waved his hands in the air. Shimmering blue light fell from his hand as it were sparkling powder that weighed as much as a boulder. Suddenly everything in the room began to float to its "home". Much better he thought. Although he was extremely powerful, Sevion was not old at all. Only 534 years old, (23 in our time) He still had young facial features. He hair was short on the side and slightly longer on the top. It was combed forward but left messy in the front. He was very charismatic, and he knew it, that's the only reason he added enchanter to his resume'. Even though he was just as arrogant as the other High Elves, Sevion was given a lot of respect by the other races. All of them except one.the Dark Elves, children of the god Innoruuk, Prince of Hate. But this didn't bother Sevion too much; the Dark Elves hated everyone. Then it happened, as Sevion began to leave his chamber a splitting pain bad enough to kill the weak-minded flooded his brain. He fell to his knees grabbing his head in pain. "Ahhhh!" Sevion cried "Someone help!" One of Sevion's personal guards barged in. "Sir Sevion, are you alright!?" He said, he was shaking not knowing what to do. Before he could even do anything or get a reply out of his master, Sevion had passed out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
About an hour later, or so he thought, Sevion awoke. He was lying on a bed in the Cleric's Guild. The pain in his head had gone but he couldn't help feel it wasn't over. A familiar High Elf woman walked in, her name was Galena. Her hair was tied back in a pony-tail (any other name for that than "pony-tail"? I hate calling it that.)and she had on a light green gown. "Sir Sevion, you are awake!" Galena gasped. "Yes, yes and I am quite fine." Sevion smiled. "You passed out.your guard said you were in tremendous pain." "That I was, young lady" "It happened to the Clerics and Paladins too.all at once. it was so strange.only a few managed to heal you." Galena explained. Sevion snapped his head toward Galena. The expression on his face looked as if his greatest fear had come true. It cant be he thought to himself. "Galena you must tell me.was it just the Clerics and Paladins?" "Yes sir. Why do you ask?" "Nevermind that, help me out of bed, I must travel to the great library in Erudin." Sevion said. He stood up without waiting for Galena's help. "But sir! You need your rest! Who know if the pain will come back!" Galena said as she blocked his path to the doorway. "Galena! You must let me go! All of Norrath is in the most danger it has ever been in!" Sevion said. He quickly dodged her attempt to block his path again as he pushed her out of the way. Before leaving he turned around to Galena who was lying on the floor crying. "Tell the clerics to prepare for evil. They will know what I meen. Farewell Galena and good luck to you." Crimson light erupted from Sevion's body as a cloud of smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared Sevion was gone. 


End file.
